


Want You Bad

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Attraction, cards, and losing hands.





	Want You Bad

**Author's Note:**

> _Complicated_  
X-rated  
I want you bad   
\- The Offspring
> 
> December 6, 2004

Leon risked a glace through the steam of the locker room shower, hoping to see the blond at the other end of the room looking back at him. No such luck there.

It was a budding obsession, really. The last week that Leon had spent competing in tournaments both partnered with and fighting against the warrior had infused him with a deep respect for Cloud, and also a growing lust.

But from what he'd gathered, which wasn't much, Cloud was otherwise involved. Leon was rather sure the other half of the relationship was mutual friend Aerith, which made enough sense - he'd overheard Cloud saying something about green eyes.

He didn't really want to look away. Cloud had his head back, running his hands through his hair to rinse it free of soap. The way Cloud's body was built made it proportionally perfect, muscle blending into male curves, seamless and downright sexy.

Leon would never deny his attraction, no matter how unexpected it was to even himself. But he wasn't about to proclaim it at the top of his lungs, either. His body, though, had other ideas. Quickly, before he could be noticed, he finished rinsing and slipped from the shower room. By the time Cloud wandered out, towel around his waist, Leon was already mostly dressed.

"Leon."

Leon froze, his hands clutching at his partially buckled belt.

"Yeah?"

"You play cards, right? Up for a hand later?"

Leon looked over at Cloud who was rather immodestly drying himself off. He wasn't quite sure how to take such an invitation, but no matter the implications, it was worth exception.

"Sure," Leon said after a moment. He hoped the pause wasn't terribly awkward - his experience with even the basics of dating could be poured into a soda bottle and still have space left. Mainly people had always forced themselves at him, saving him the awkwardness of attraction.

"I'll get a couple of my friends over then - play teams," Cloud commented, dropping the towel and reaching for his pants. "And bring a few gil you don't mind losing."

Leon nodded, and lost for anything, including words, he gave a wave and rather quickly headed for the exit.

A few hours later, wearing a slightly different outfit and an air of semi-nervousness, Leon made his way to Cloud's room. He hoped that it wouldn't come into question just why he knew what room belonged to Cloud - hopefully it didn't matter too much.

He gave a quick knock on the door, hearing voices inside suddenly hush. Cloud opened the door a moment later, a partial smile on his face.

"Just in time," he said, gesturing for Leon to enter. "Even though I'm rather sure I forgot to tell you a time."

"Doesn't matter," Leon replied, looking at the other two men who were sitting on either side of a make-shift card table. They both looked familiar, but he couldn't say that he particularly knew either one of them.

"This is Vincent and Zack," Cloud said, gesturing at the men.

* * *

Both black-haired men had excused themselves within minutes of one another, making it more than obvious that they were together but unwilling to be seen leaving together. It was a little strange in Leon's mind, but he figured they had their reasons.

Now alone with Cloud, he was trying to win back a few gil at blackjack. However Cloud was a very good dealer and it didn't look like he'd be taking his money home with him that evening.

"Not your night," Cloud commented, laying down another winning hand and taking the last couple gil from Leon's pile. If there was anything Leon disliked, it was losing.

"One more hand," Leon said, digging through his jacket pockets for change. He came up empty.

"For your coat," Cloud replied, grabbing the deck and shuffling the cards so quickly that they blurred.

That was a bit much.

"No way," Leon replied. "No."

"Not forever, just for the rest of the night," Cloud said, smirking as he struck the deck against the table, pushing all the cards to perfect alignment.

Meaning to say no, Leon was yet again distracted by the recurring pangs of attraction that had been troubling him all night. If nothing else, he could definitely blame his losing streak on a lack of concentration. Thinking of Cloud wrapped in black leather, Leon nodded.

"Just for the night though - if you win."

It was just one hand. They'd been fairly even to begin with. And this was a fifty-fifty gamble.

"Do you want to deal?" Cloud asked, leaning across the table and offering the cards. Leon shook his head.

"I doubt it will help."

It also didn't help that they'd been drinking a bit. Usually Leon was a fan of moderation, but being so close to Cloud made him more nervous than he wanted to admit. He didn't think himself too far gone though.

The thought of Cloud wrapped in nothing but his coat was definitely sticking in his mind.

He was dealt a seven and an eight. It was a classic conundrum. Either he stood and risked Cloud getting a better hand or he took another card and risked a bust.

Leon never was one to take the cautious route. He liked to be... in the thick of things.

"Another card," he said, looking at what he had and then back to Cloud's smirking face.

"You sure?"

"You already have my money - don't tell me you're..."

Leon trailed off as Cloud threw another card his way. It was a King. He'd lost.

"House wins," Cloud said smugly, turning his cards over to reveal a pair of Jacks. He would have won anyway.

Suddenly, Leon felt very warm. He didn't exactly want to give his jacket up but he also did sort of want to see Cloud in it. There were other things he wanted Cloud to be wearing though, mainly nothing like earlier in the day.

As quickly as possible, Leon slid his jacket off and handed it over. It was a bit embarrassing and he could barely bring himself to actually look at Cloud. He was realizing that he was a bit drunker than he thought previously and really, really...

There was something amiss with the collar, Leon noted as he glanced at Cloud. It needed to be fixed.

Rising from where he sat, he moved over to sit beside Cloud, reaching to fix the collar and forgetting that he really should have explained what he was trying to do.

Cloud gave him a completely confused look before figuring out what was going on. And if Leon was correct, there was a tiny bit of a shiver in there as he brushed Cloud's skin with his fingers as he fixed the fur of the collar and smoothed it.

Boldly, he decided to fix the other side even though it looked fine. Cloud was warm, and Leon couldn't help but reach a bit more and lean a bit closer.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?" Cloud's voice startled Leon back to some semblance of reality.

"The way you're looking at me..."

Leon still had his fingers resting on the fur of the collar. One little brush and watching Cloud shiver and he knew. There was no reason to answer with words.

Thankfully Cloud didn't even pull back from the kiss. He didn't pull away from the second one, either. Or the third. And by the fourth, he was kissing Leon back, pulling Leon to him.

"Is this okay?" Leon asked, pulling back breathlessly.

Cloud nodded, chuckling. "I saw you watching me earlier. I wouldn't have invited you here if I wasn't interested."

"Why didn't you just say something?" Leon questioned. That would have been the simple thing to do - it would have saved so much time and anxiety and...

Leaning to kiss him again, Cloud just smiled.

"Maybe I like being seduced."

"But you just said you didn't have to be seduced," Leon countered.

"Okay, so maybe I just wanted to know how you would do it," Cloud admitted.

Leon smirked. "Well, you're a good soldier. I was once a Commander..."

"You're saying I should be somewhere beneath you," Cloud finished, pulling himself away and standing. Leon could see Cloud's obvious interest making itself known under Cloud's loose pants.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked, quickly following Cloud out of the room.

"That is not a comfortable sofa for what you plan on doing," Cloud explained, slipping off Leon's jacket a moment before entering a small but workable bedroom. Leon was on his heels, pushing Cloud back against the nearest wall and pinning him there, kissing him roughly. All the desire that had threatened to burst from him earlier in the day had gathered again, screaming that this was the only answer. Cloud dropped the jacked and wound his hands up into Leon's hair, holding Leon close.

Quickly they both scrambled out of their clothing, no longer caring much for convention and slow seduction. Just as Cloud found himself half-sprawled on the bed, naked, Leon vanished from his view.

"Leon?"

Thick worn leather hit his stomach.

"Wear this," Leon ordered, a dangerous smile present on his face.

Not wasting time with words, Cloud sat up and slipped the jacket on, looking back at Leon as he adjusted the collar.

"Not quite right," Leon commented as he climbed onto the bed and slid his hands under the collar to make sure it hadn't curled in the back. As he did so, he pressed Cloud down so that his body was covering Cloud's.

"Leon..." Cloud lost his statement to another needy kiss as Leon pulled his hands free to support himself on the bed. Rocking down, Leon moaned into the kiss as their arousals brushed together, sending flickers of electricity through his body.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Leon asked, momentarily captured by Cloud's overly blue eyes. He knew Cloud was involved with someone else, he knew...

"I'm allowed to play," Cloud replied, grinning ever so slightly.

Cloud looked good in the leather, almost too good. Still, Leon wanted Cloud to keep it on.

"Do you have..."

"Check the drawer," Cloud interjected, pointing over at the dresser.

When Leon returned, Cloud had moved up on the bed, centering himself and looking strangely prone in nothing but leather and fur.

Setting the container of lube on the bed, Leon settled himself between Cloud's legs, dipping to take the tip of Cloud's arousal in his mouth, licking the beads of fluid from the tip before taking in more, slipping his lips past the head and further down. Cloud was moaning softly, visibly trying not to move as Leon kept working over Cloud's erection, sucking furiously and stroking what he couldn't get into his mouth with one of his hands. The other slipped down to seek out the tight ring of Cloud's opening, teasing around it but not going any further.

"Leon, please!"

He hadn't expected Cloud to cry out so soon or seem so close to the shuddering bliss of release. But instead of granting Cloud orgasm, Leon pulled back and grabbed for the lubricant, thankful he had plenty of practice at just how to go about what came next.

Cloud had his head tossed back, looking ethereal save for the jacket. Leon was amused at how captivated he was by that little fact. It was like he owned the blond and could do whatever he so desired.

As he pressed slick fingers between Cloud's buttocks, Leon suddenly became impatient with the entire act. Cloud's body was perfectly hot and inviting, pulling his fingers into that depth even as Cloud moaned and spread his legs further.

"Can't. Wait." Leon murmured, quickly removing his fingers from Cloud and positioning himself for a quick and deep penetration. This obviously was an act Cloud was used to - the blond had shown no signs of pain or discomfort.

And still, he found himself slowly sliding his arousal into Cloud, savoring each second that he was firmly encased in the other's body. Knowing he wasn't going to last long, Leon took Cloud's erection in one hand and started stroking it, trying to time his own rough thrusts to match.

This wasn't quite how he'd seen it, not quite how he wanted to claim the blond. But this was how it was happening and there was nothing he could do about it. Beautiful and decidedly free, Cloud had his eyes closed as his body reached orgasm, surprising Leon as hot seed coated both his hand and Cloud's stomach, getting a few drops on Leon's precious leather.

Maybe this was what he wanted after all. This was what his lust had become. And it was okay.

Leon found himself closer to the edge than he would have liked, letting himself fall into orgasm with a series of fast and wild thrusts. He felt himself empty, knowing that each burst from his body was now easing his last few thrusts.

Cloud was watching him now, curious. And not sure of exactly what came next, Leon could only raise his hand to mouth so he could lick it clean of Cloud's semen.

"I do get the coat for the rest of the night, right?" Cloud asked suddenly, flexing his muscles to give Leon's fading arousal a startling squeeze.

"Do I get you for the rest of the night?"


End file.
